Lost and Found
by Ravens-Tear
Summary: "Lily, James, you both know about the prophecy about a male child born at the end of July. The Dark Lord could very well target you and your precious family. Separating the twins now will not only benefit the world in the future, but act as a form of protection for Albany." Fem!Allen(Albany) More information inside. Set during HP summer fifth year. R\R also OCCness throughout.
1. Chapter 1

**Things to know before you begin reading:**

** Albany is the name of fem!Allen. She's the twin to Harry Potter. **

**Set during the summer of Harry's fifth year**

**There will be Yullen as one of the main pairings. **

**In DGM it's set after the first level four appears somewhere in volume 16. So Allen will already have the Ark.**

**On the timeline I've decided to set it somewhere between the -Man world and the Harry Potter world. Because DGM has advanced technology for it's time period and HP doesn't use a ton of really modern technology. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM, HP or the characters, just the story.**

The maternity ward of Mungo's Hospital was filled with the cries of babies and the pain filled screams of women bringing new lives into the world. Among the women in labor was a red head breathing heavily, her hand tightly grasping the hand of her husband. On her left side wiping sweat from her brow was an elderly man with a waist length slivery white beard and about the same length and shade hair.

"Push, come on Lily, PUSH!" The doctor in charge of Lily's child called to her. With a final push, the child was born to the world. "Its a boy." The infant boy were shut as he let out an energetic wail as the cold air touched his blood caked, naked flesh. The doctor passed the newborn to a nurse to clean. Lily gasp as she felt another contraction. The doctor was instantaneously in place as she let out another agonized cry .

"Lily, one more time! PUSH! Then you can see both of your children. But you need to stay with me. PUSH! ONCE MORE!" the doctor ordered as the second child was being brought into the world. When the small newborn was free from the womb, the child opened it's green eyes, never uttering a cry as the cold caressed it's skin. "It's a girl, but..." As he said trailed off, Lily and her husband began to worry that their new daughter had not made it. After all she hadn't given a single sound since she was born and she much smaller then her older brother. Sensing the parents unease, the doctor continued his sentence, "its not pretty James, Lily. I would understand if you wish to not keep her."

He cleaned the babe off of caked on blood and handed her to James bundled in a fresh cloth. Pulling the cloth back, James came to see what the doctor had meant. The infant's left arm was prominently red and disfigured, looking as though it had been run through flames. On the back of the hand was a dully glowing green cross, imbedded in the flesh. James knelt down a few inches to reveal the girl to her mother. As Lily beheld her silent and pale child, a smile took form on her lips, stretching into her eyes. She looked up at her husband and silently agreed that their green-eyed and red armed daughter was perfect. "Albany Iris Potter," Lily gently and lovingly cooed to Albany.

Soon after Albany had been named, a nurse returned carrying a sobbing bundle. Handing the bundled to Lily, she checked on little Albany in James arms. Seeing that she was fine, she left to retrieve family and close friends to visit the young family. Lily reveled in the sight of her first born, her son. A peach colored boy also with green eyes and a tuft of black hair. Both children's eyes were identical to their mother's. Quieting down his wails, she named him Harry James Potter.

The elderly man who had been wiping the sweat from Lily's forehead observed the happy family. Knowing all too well that the happy picture must soon end and that he would be the one to do it. He regretted having to break apart such a beautiful and wondrous family apart, but it was for Albany's own protection that propelled him into action. "Lily, James, you both know about the prophecy about a male child born at the end of July. The Dark Lord could very well target you and your precious family. Separating the twins now will not only benefit the world in the future, but act as a form of protection for Albany." He declared as gently as he could.

"Professor Dumbledore, how could you ask us to separate my family when we've been together less then ten minutes?" James asked incredulously. One of the men he respected most in the world was now asking him to separate his beloved family. He was only asking for them to give up one of their kids, his family, but it was still too much.

"I know that its hard to hear James, nevertheless, you need to think about your children. Should the Dark Lord target your family, he will obliterate your family. We must insure that at least one of your children will survive. Give Albany to your children's godfather, Sirius Black. I will obliviate the medical staff, they will not remember Lily having twins. Albany will be safe for now." Dumbledore now pleaded with James, trying to get him to see reason. That his daughter would be safer away from her brother.

"Lily, tell him that we won't give up our child! That its too much to ask for! For us to miss out on her growing up! Her knowing who her real parents are!" James looked down at the love of his life, his gaze pleading for her to reject Dumbledore's plan. To tell him that it was lunacy! But as he caught Lily's eyes and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, he knew he had lost the battle to keep his family fully together. Carefully moving his daughter into a crib in the corner of the room, he went back to Lily's side and took Harry from her. Placing Harry next to his sister, James lifted Albany out of the crib and placed her frail and sickly pale body in her mother's arms.

Albany raised her small bald head up lightly, inspecting her mother. The child's eyes had a knowing look in them, as if she knew that they could keep her and that it was because they loved her and wanted to protect her that she had to leave their side. Laying her head back against her mother's arm she quietly cooed to Lily. Almost as if she was saying it was okay. Lily gazed lovingly at her daughter tears softly landing on Albany's cheek. Wiping them away, Lily gracefully bent her head and kissed Albany's forehead. "I love you." she whispered. " Take her to Sirius and tell him to completely vanish from the wizarding world, to no longer be Sirius Black. Tell him to love her like his own flesh and blood." The faintness of Lily's begging voice quivering as she gave Dumbledore her beloved daughter.

"You have my word." Were the last words spoken between Dumbledore and the Potters as he left the hospital, leaving behind sobbing parents, both wishing for there baby girl back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Also important notice The Prisoner of Azkaban was a somewhat calm year. Minus Peter and Lupin. Sirius was never involved because he died when Harry and Allen were 11. Sirius is Mana in this.**

**This chapter takes place during the summer before Harry's fifth year. It's also right after chapter 156. And for anyone who has seen the anime and not read the manga, same place. It takes place right after the level four attacks HQ. **

**And if some facts from HP seem off, I haven't read the series for a few years.**

xXx Fifteen Years Later xXx

The Dark Lord was back. Nobody but Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione seemed to believed him. Harry kept wondering, if his parents were still alive, would they have believed him? With thoughts of his parents, he would begin wondering if he would have younger siblings, a real blood related family? But he knew that you couldn't bring back the dead, no matter how much you wanted to. Tuning back into the news report coming from his Aunt and Uncle's radio, he felt his tight chest lighten as there was no massive tragedy being reported. Quietly creeping out from the flower garden Harry made his way over to a small deserted playground.

Taking residence on a swing Harry continued his thoughts about Voldemort being alive and how he was supposed to stop him from his dark reign. Grazing his eyes up from the ground, he saw his cousin Dudley with his abnoxious gang of friends. They tended to remind Harry of Malfoy and the two 'bodyguards' he always had with him. But unlike Malfoy, Harry knew that Dudley was scared of his magic, even if he knew he wasn't allowed to use it outside of school. The thought of regaining his pig tail or becoming like their Aunt Marge acted as an insentive to be scared of Harry's power.

Seeing that his cousin was leaving the outskirts of the playground, Harry stood up, deciding it was better to trail Dudley home. Coming up behind Dudley, with three steps between them, they walked in silence. Dudley content to ignore his black sheep of a cousin. A blemish to his perfect little world. As they got to the alley off of Magnolia Crescent, there was a blinding flash of white light in the middle of the alley. As the light dimmed, Harry and Dudley were able to make out what looked like white fragments of glass, in the most center panel was a number. The light surrounding the fragments continued to fade until the fragments disappeared.

When Harry was able to see again, he was greeted with the sight of three crumpled forms, all heavily bleeding and unconcious. A gasp infront of Harry and behind the crumpled forms had Harry looking over to find Mrs. Figg. "How is this even possible? Oh where is that Mundungus Fletcher when we need him most! " Mrs. Figg steadily continued to rant off about how a Mundungus Fletcher was never where he was supposed to be, when he was most needed and that he was probably off buying stolen caldreons. During the time that she was ranting, Mrs. Figg had moved over to the three forms and began to untangle them. Having stopped her rant, she looked up to Harry and summoned him over to help.

Harry glanced to the spot next to him to check on his weak stomached cousin, to discover that he had run off, to frightened to know what had really just happened. _"Figures, to scared to be a man. Bloody coward." _Harry grimanced as he cautiously moved toward the mostly unraveled heap. Upon closer inspection, he gathered that the heap was in fact three people, two men and one girl. The girl was in the worst condition of the three present and had a much more unique appearance, from what he could make out through her bloody presence. Her long braided hair was a pure snow color with patches stained a dark pink because of the blood seeping from herself and her companions.

After helping Mrs. Figg separate the three teens, Harry removed his over shirt to help prevent more blood lossfrom the white haired girl. They first tended to her based on the severity of her wounds, the next heavily injured person was an actual redhead whose right eye barely held his lose eyepatch. His breathing somewhat labored as he flitted inbetween coniousness and unconiousness. The other male with the small company was clearly Asian with long dark navy-black hair. It fanned out around him and the girl, partialy concealing that one of his well toned arms was tightly encasing the girl's waist and the other holding a sheathed sword. Even after Harry had tried to move his arm from around her small waist, he couldn't remove the iron like grip from the girl.

There was a loud pop directly behind them and when Harry looked from the corner of his bright green eyes, he was greeted by Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Harry, what on earth has happened here? Mundungus Fletcher came to us frantic, saying that you were in danger." Remus Lupin asked. There was deep concern etched on his face. The others were concerned as well, although Kingsley and Tonks concern was much better concealed. While Mad-Eye confined his concern to his eye.

"Professor! I...I don't know what happened. I w...w...was walking home from a nearby playground when this bright light appeared in the sky and when it vanished these people were left. they were already injured. They need help! I can't stop the bleeding!" Harry called out franticly as he continued to put pressure to one of the girl's more severe looking wounds.

As Harry aplied more pressure with the shirt in his hands the Aisan holding the girl, eyes fluttered open. Next to him the redhead let out a low groan. During the time that Harry's attention was on the redhead, the Aisan man had moved himself into a seated position, his arm no longer wrapped around the girl's waist. the hand that was previously holding the girl was grasping his head.

Suddenly his head snapped up, his cobalt eyes glaring past Harry and the people who had moved forward to better asist the wounded trio. "OI! Baka Usagi!" The harsh tone he used surprised everyone who had never met him before. The cobalt eyes glanced sideways to the redhead who was wearily leaning on his left arm, his eyepatch in proper place.

"...Ye..ah...Kan...da?"

"How bad?"

"I'll live. But Alba-chan took the brunt of attacks." Even as both spoke their eyes never stopped roving around them, both accessing if they were in danger or not. Kanda, as he was now named, deeming that it was somewhat safe glanced down at Alba. "How's she doing?"

"Che. Baka." Kanda's voice was somewhat softer as he addressed Alba, a similar softness had entered his eyes as well.

The audience to their little conversation kept quiet as they watched the exchange between Usagi and Kanda. It was to the point that when their presence was finally aknowledged with the request; "do you know where there's someplace safe we can go?" they didn't answer for a few moments.

"Why not go to the hospital?" Lupin was the fastest person to reply.

"We can't, too dangerous." Was the instant reply.

"Why is a hospital too dangerous for you to go to?" Tonks voiced the question in most of their minds.

"Our enemy would know that we're there instantly. His reach in a hospital is too powerful." Usagi's reply left everyone baffled.

"Care to explain." The cold and suspious order came from Mad-Eye, who was always suspious of any strange occarence. It was the result of being an auror, you tended to looked at the world a bit more cynically.

"Sure, just not here. Kanda and I are both heavily injured and Alba is worse off then both of us. We need to get someplace safe and now." The urgency in his voice spurred the others into action.

"Alright, if you'll grab onto us, we'll take you someplace safe. But in exchange, you must tell us what happened. Harry, you'll come with us too. Mrs. Figg, if you would be kind enough to go with Tonks to retrieve Harry's school supplies and tell his Aunt and Uncle that Harry's going to spend the rest of the summer with his friends?" Lupin once again reacted before anyone else could. He knew just where to go to keep these four teenagers safe for a while.

"Of course I can Mr. Lupin." With her answer said, Mrs. Figg turned around and began to walk out of the alley, Tonks not far behind her.

"Che." Was all Kanda said about the plan. Standing up, he bent down and placed one of his arms under Alba's knees and the other grasping her shoulders. He had a;ready placed his on his belt. Usagi had also stood up, his legs trembling under his own weight. Kingsley noticing that the other couldn't stand for much long went over and dragged Usagi's arm over his head to rest on his opposite shoulder. The same arm used to grab Usagi's arm was then wrapped around his waist. With Kingsley helping Usagi move and Kanda carrying Alba, Lupin came to stand inbetween them with Mad-Eye right behind him.

"Grab onto me and clear your minds, I'll take us to Grimmauld Place."


End file.
